vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Samth1815
Hi this is my talk pageSamth1815 (talk) 22:43, July 12, 2014 (UTC) Edits to voice provider page Please stop adding the additional VOCALOID boxes. They were removed because there were too many. Just one or two different drastic products are enough (Example: KAITO V1 and KAITO V3, very different sounding, drastic change of tone and such) Mysterious Eevee of the Mist 01:30, July 15, 2014 (UTC) : Oh, sorry!! I didn't realize that that wasn't helping. Samth1815 (talk) 01:38, July 15, 2014 (UTC) It's okay. You didn't know. I'm sorry I sounded really snappy, but you were doing it all at once, I had to get your attention somehow. That is, if you use the Activity Feed at all. Please be very careful. I'm not going to report you or anything because you seem like a nice guy, but just be very careful with the VP page because we had the same type of issue before (with someone adding everything back in.) For the galaco one, you can ask whether or not it's necessary to add her NEO version. I think it's an improvement over her old one, but I'm not sure how everyone else might feel about adding the NEO version. Mysterious Eevee of the Mist 01:42, July 15, 2014 (UTC) : Oh, ok. I didn't realize that we'd had an issue with that page before. I sometimes made edits here as an anon, bu I just recently actually signed up, so I'm just now paying attention to issues with the Wiki more. Samth1815 (talk) 12:46, July 15, 2014 (UTC) About galaco Please stop removing galaco (Prize ver.) from Internet Co. templates and pages. The SingerSongWriter company (aka. Internet Co.) developed the voicebank under Yamaha's say. That is SSW's only involvement. The new voice bank, galaco NEO, has no close connections with the SSW. -- Bunai82 (talk) 21:03, August 23, 2014 (UTC) : Hello! I hate to sound rude here, but the only involvement that galaco had with Internet Co was that Noboru helped to edit her original voicebank, they did not create it. Samth1815 (talk) 21:15, August 23, 2014 (UTC) ::I have to say something... You are saying this yourself... They did help with development via Noboru, which is why she is there. Which is more the V1 Kaito and Meiko had to do with CFM, who just sold their vocal and did not develop the voicebank... Which is why Miku is technically the first CFM Vocaloid. Kaito and Meiko did no become true CFM Vocaloids until their updates began. One-Winged Hawk (talk) 21:20, August 23, 2014 (UTC) I'm sorry, but I will have to trust the Japanese sites and video uploads on this one, especially when they clearly state 村上昇(インターネット) in collaboration with Stardust and Yamaha. Whether the voicebank was edited or even advertised, it was Internet Co.'s involvement and there is no other company name given. Stardust Inc. is a music company not an audio company, and Yamaha develops there voice banks through Bplats efforts (sans galaco Prize). If Yamaha is doing the in-house recordings then they are not providing much information about that. -- Bunai82 (talk) 21:53, August 23, 2014 (UTC) ::OK, I tweeted to Noboru a while ago, and he answered me- ::"No, YAMAHA's product. voice bank galaco RED had been made by me." ::(I had asked if galaco was their product). Sorry for all the trouble I caused. Samth1815 (talk) 15:46, August 24, 2014 (UTC) You are not causing trouble. The issue is that you are accusing the wiki of stating: "galaco is Internet Co. property and product" and that is not the idea because it was never stated that she was Internet Co property. and I made sure of that. The SSW company is a "commissioned affiliate". The wiki is trying to show information that Internet Co. was involved in the creation of the voicebank. However, they have no more ownership of this particular Vocaloid than Bplats does. Meaning they worked under Yamaha to develop it and it is a Yamaha product. If there are confusing sentences I can redo them but you will have to point them out to me. And also, if you can provide the link or screen cap of this tweet, I can source it to a page. -- Bunai82 (talk) 19:31, August 24, 2014 (UTC) Here's the link to the tweet- linkSamth1815 (talk) 21:56, August 24, 2014 (UTC) :Thank you. :Now is there any sentences about galaco and Internet Co that you found confusing that I should alter? -- Bunai82 (talk) 23:42, August 24, 2014 (UTC) :Nope, I think they're good. I just got confused based on what some other people on Twitter were saying and I think I misinterpreted Noboru's original Tweet from a while ago. Thank you! Samth1815 (talk) 01:26, August 25, 2014 (UTC) Re: Sky Room Image Deletion You uploaded it August 10, 2014 and it was never used or in a sandbox nor had a description as to what its purpose was. I viewed it as fan-created image that was uploaded for personal use spam. If you want it restored then ask. If you are making a Sandbox'd song page then do so today. -- Bunai82 (talk) 00:34, November 9, 2014 (UTC) Re: Just a Quick Thing Ah, don't worry about it. Nice to see you back. :) Well, now we know Gackpo V4 was a thing. Now to sit and wait for the other ones... - Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 20:48, June 4, 2015 (UTC) :I'm glad you think so and I'm glad you're going to be more active. .w. So what's new? :- Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 01:09, June 5, 2015 (UTC) Ahh, I see. Er. I'm supposed to be in school, but am transferring to a different one. First college didn't work out that great for me. ^^; - Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 01:17, June 5, 2015 (UTC)